


Iced Over

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, M/M, Male Toothiana, Song fic, Unrelated On-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: So, my first Rise of the Guardians story! This is going to be FrostBunny/JackRabbit, so warning right now! THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI! Please don't hate if you read anyways. Going to be unrelated drabble more than likely! Each chapter will have its own storyline.





	1. Let It Go - Ashe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316512) by Ashe. 



Running, barefoot as usual, through the snow, Jack keeps a reasonably tight grip on his staff as he brings the snow following behind him to the river, then across it, freezing the surface as he glides atop it perched on his staff, covering everything in the cold, fluffy, white, frozen water droplets. He lets out a shrieking laugh as he jumps up, shouting, "Wind, take me home!" A huge gust pushes him up, giving the gleeful boy the feeling of flying.

Touching down on the earth again the winter spirit pushes open the doors to the North Pole, his white hair is blown back by the wind, glittering with snow and ice, his pale skin has a slight pink tinge and his cheeks are frosted over, his brilliant blue eyes are wild, wide, and full of joy, mischief. He sees Phil, the Yeti, and waves before moving on to North's office, his adoptive father had called him home. He knocks quickly on the door, the Russian got oh so testy if you didn't, and slams it open before the man could even think of responding.

Jack twists his mouth up into a pout when he realizes the man isn't there, he turns, ready to freeze a few elves, and almost smashes straight into Bunny. He staggers back a step so he doesn't get a face full of rabbit fur, it didn't exactly taste or feel pleasant in his mouth.

"Oi mate! Watch it!" The bunny hops back a bit as well, not thinking that a chest of frost would feel particularly good. Jack sticks his tongue out, poking a tiny portion of the wet organ through his full pink lips before floating off to his room and shutting the door.

He had been in Burgess when North called him back to the Pole, where Jaime and Sophie forced the latest Disney movie upon him, the young girl claiming he was 'just like Queen Elsa!~' And now that stupid, catchy, castle building song was stuck in his head. He had a fantastic memory and knack for musical memorization so the lyrics came easily as he recreated the fantastical, musical scene, switching out the few gender biased nouns and pronouns. Luckily, he had a huge room.

He first creates a huge mountain of snow, humming the opening tune as he slowly, staggeringly walks up towards the top then pauses to begin the lyrics. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." He continues his snail-like ascent. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king." He pauses again, a sad, pained expression on his face. He shakes his head in melancholy as he continues to sing in his voice, slightly high-pitched, like icicles cracking and falling to the ground as the weather warms. "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; heaven knows I've tried." He hugs himself, rubbing his hands along his arms like he's trying to force heat into himself. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good guy you always have to be." He looks broken and lost like he doesn't know what to do. "Conceal, don't feel." He slashes an arm against his body, like a physical reminder to be strong. "Don't let them know." He clenches his hands into fists and brings them together in front of him, he looks down at his right and relaxes it, his gaze almost soft, but still sad and confused. "Well, now they know!" He twirls dramatically 180 degrees looking up at the ceiling. He now looks free, happy. He turns again to face his original direction, opening his left hand, letting snow and frost have a mini eruption upwards. "Let it go, let it go." He does the same with his right hand, then turns to the lefts and fashions some of the snow into an Olaf like shape. "Can't hold it back anymore." He walks up the mountain again, a bit faster this time, letting two spurts of snow to shoot up into the air. "Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door." He throws both of his hands out, like slamming open two invisible doors. "I don't care, what they're going to say." He pushes both hands in either direction, stirring up the settled snow. "Let the storm rage on." The small smile on his face grows as a small wind picks up outside his open window, mussing his hair. "The cold never bothered me anyway." He rips the thin jacket he was wearing down the front, exposing his tight white tee shirt, throwing it behind him. "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small." He turns to look behind himself, at his bed. "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all." His confidence seems to grow as he turns around again, running near a rift in his mountain placed there for this exact moment. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through." He flings his hands forward, making a bridge similar to that in Frozen, the ice covered in snow, before jogging towards it, excited it actually worked, he wasn't planning on that. "No right, no wrong, no rules for me." He slows as he reaches the bridge then pauses. "I'm free!" He tests out his new ice bridge with one foot, smiling as the snow tumbles away. "Let it go, let it go!" He runs, kind of, up and across the stairway. "I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go." He steps off the stairway onto the second pile of snow. "Let it go!" He does a little spin, pausing halfway through to admire his staircase. "You'll never see me cry!" He spins again, progressing forward and raising his arms a bit. "Here I stand!" He runs forward a few steps forward and stomps his foot down, freezing some of the snow to a circular piece of ice with a swirling pattern. "And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on!" He watches as the pattern swirls out, expanding. He hums the tune as he erects a mini castle with his magic. "My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast." He adds minuscule details as he finishes the tiny ice sculpture. "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" He looks down at his crooked staff, then tosses it aside, careful that it lands in the powdery snow. "Let it go, let it go!" He messes his hair up even more. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn." Unable to poof clothing into existence, he simply sends a layer of swirly frost over his clothing already there. "Let it go, let it go. That perfect guy is gone!" He makes his way to the convenient balcony in his room. "Here I stand." He throws out his arms as he reaches the open doors. "In the light of day. Let the storm rage on!" He crosses the patio and throws his hands up as he holds the note. "The cold never bothered me anyway!" He turns away very sassily and shuts the doors as he walks back into his snow filled room.

Suddenly there was clapping from the doorway and he turned to see both Tooth and Bunny standing there with amused looks plastered on their faces.

"Well done Jack! Bravo!" The small fairy applauds, floating into the room. "Though I hadn't realized you enjoyed Disney so much." Tooth giggled right before a snowball broke apart on her face, some of the snow sticking in her feathers and on her face. She gasps and looks accusingly at Jack, who appears so innocent, how could anyone blame him? She scoops up a handful of snow covering the floor of Jack's room and winds up her arm, Bunny grins, knowing the winter sprite was going to get it, but then the crudely shaped ball is lobbed at him, hitting his chest. Their game ended when Tooth launched a frozen projectile at Jack's back when he and Aster were in a silent confrontation, staring each other down, snow balls in hand. The impact on his back had been so unexpected, it tossed him off balance and sent him knocking into Bunny and both of them tumbling to the ground. Tooth rushes over to see if they are both okay, only to find them both motionless in shock, their lips melded together in a kiss, she giggles.

"Come on guys, either make that kiss memorable or get up and play!" Seeing Bunny's arms secure around Jack's waist, she grins and leaves the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.


	2. I Kissed A Boy - Cobra Starship

Walking into the club he never would have chosen himself, Aster wrinkles his nose in distaste as he follows North up to the bar. As soon as he has an icy beverage in hand, he takes a swig, looking around observing all the people in the room. He sighs as he turns to ask North if he really needed to be there, but the large Russian was no longer there. He sinks further into the red, cracked leather barstool, continuing to people watch and nurse his drink as loud, unintelligible music blared from the speakers. He regretted listening to North, allowing himself to be persuaded into a night of partying.

After a few minutes of sulking, he decided if he was going to be there, he might as well have fun. He began scanning the crowd again, looking for a good candidate for his enjoyment. He spots someone. The boy's back is to him, but even in the poor lighting, Aster could tell he was tall, thin. He had messy white hair and reminded Aster of a long ago flame that had turned into a one night stand that ended pretty badly.

He sets down his drink and begins walking over. Coming up behind the boy, he places his hands on the boy's waist and begins dancing with him, grinding against the boy in the most lascivious way.

XxXxX

Jack sighed, having been forced to yet another crappy club by Tooth, passing up on alcohol, he goes straight to the dancefloor where most of the crowd is, the music loud and drowning out his thoughts. It is some sort of techno music with absolutely no words or meaning, dubstep. At least five guys tried to pick the white-haired beauty up, but he brushed them off fairly easily. He was pretty much done with being here, he leaves the press of sweaty bodies dancing, looking for Tooth. He finally finds the blue haired boy, sitting on the lap of a formidable older man and practically eating the man's face off. Groaning and giving up on the cause, he pulls his hood up and goes back to dancing.

A short moment after the song changes, he feels a familiar, large pair of hands capture his waist. Closing his large blue eyes, he allows the man to grind against him as he thinks back to his first love and the one, perfect, passionate night they shared. After a while of the gyrating, there's a hard ridge pressing against the dip in Jack's back, right above the curve of his buttocks, his cheeks go a rosy pink, the only color on his otherwise pale white skin. 'Aster...' He shakes his head. No, absolutely not thinking of him. What he doesn't realize is that he had spoken aloud his thoughts.

XxXxX

Aster freezes as he hears a sweet voice murmur his name. He turns the boy in the blue hoodie around, looking at the boy's face and gasps when he sees none other than Jack Frost, looking startled as his eyes meet bright green ones. E. Aster Bunnymund's to be exact.

"J-Jack..?" His voice is disbelieving and pained.

"Aster..?" His voice had the same tone as the older man's.

"Jack!" Aster wraps his arms around the boy's waist and lifts him up, crushing Jack's lips with his own. "Been awhile Snowflake. Why'd you leave?"

"Mmm... I'll tell you later." Jack tangles his fingers through Aster's ash-blond hair and pulls him closer, kissing the man again and moaning. As the night drew to an end, the two had the same thought as they were tangled up each other.

'I guess this was a good idea after all...'


	3. Once Upon A December - Musical Mike

The air is cold, frosty, and Jack thinks back to when he didn't have to worry about such things, back when Aster would hold him safe and warm. He sighs, wishing the man hadn't gone off to aid the military, even if it was just for a short time. Curling into himself, the white haired beauty begins to sob softly, crying into his thin pillow, he clutches the fabric of the barely there cushion in one hand, and in his left, he holds a worn, lightly crumpled picture. He's about to drift off, eyesore, red, and raw, when there's the slam of the door forcibly opened, freezing air rushes into the already cold room and the boy's teeth clack together viciously as snowflakes flurry in, floating around his face and playing on the exposed skin of his face, neck, one shoulder, hands, and everything beneath his knee. He shivers as he glances up to see who, if anyone, was there. More often than not, it was just the wind. But there, in the doorway of the small shack is the tall frame of a man. The light streaming in at an angle Jack couldn't see their face, he squints and backs away, trying to see who it was. He gasps and fights the cold to throw all of his small, practically weightless self at the 6'2" Aussie.

"A-Aster?" He nearly bites his tongue off, but he needs to hear his soldier's voice. Warm, strong arms wrap around the younger man's practically emaciated body.

"Ah told yah, Jackie! Yah need ta eat!" The boy simply nods and burrows himself deeper into the man's warmth. The larger of the two simply lifts the other up and places him on the makeshift bed, pulling the threadbare blanket over his tiny body. Aster closes the still open door and strips down to his undergarments, needing to warm up the boy quickly and effectively. Getting beneath the blanket, Aster wraps himself around the white-haired beauty to act as a living heater. Ice cold skin meets heated flesh, Jack's head buried in Aster's chest as he stutters, trying to speak clearly.

"I-I m-missed yo-ou A-Aster…"

"Ah missed you too luv. Now, get some rest, we'll take care of feeding you in the morning." The younger male hums in agreement and falls asleep soon after, hoping to wake to his soldier still wrapped around him.


End file.
